


DILF

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: You wanna do your best friend's dad and that's really not okay, but fuck it. You're a friggin' jerk. Bad friend. Shame.
Relationships: Stolas Goetia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	DILF

For as long as you can remember you've crushed on your best friend's father. He was just so...how could you put it? Charming? Powerful? Charismatic? Funny? Caring? Energetic? You kinda wish he was your dad, but not really because incest is gross. 

You'd never tell Octavia, she would definitely stop being your friend. And you loved her, you'd known her since elementary. She was literally your only friend, your only confidante. You shared everything together except this. You could never mention this. _Never._

But lusting in silence is fine, agreeing with her that her dad sucks is fine. When you visit and he's just literally parading around in just a fucking robe and staring at him alittle too long is fine as long as Octavia doesn't know.

One day while in Octavia' room she says he's cheating on her mom with an imp? An imp named _Blitzo_? And you try your best to comfort her when she talks to you about it, all sad and shit, and like the good friend that you aren't you hug your friend as she starts to cry into your shoulder. You are upset too. Upset that some random imp gets to fuck her dad and not you.

You hold her tighter as she sniffles. _You freaking suck_. You should be doing him, you bet your ass you are more qualified to do him. Octavia grunts, pushing away from you and folding her arms. 

"I don't think I can spend another night here..." She looks at you emotionally exhausted. "Can I spend the night at your place?"

You shake your head. "Nah, its not safe...since your royalty and all. Besides my parents would freak out. They'd probably annoy you to death." 

Octavia sighs and goes to plop herself on top of her bed, curling up, sad. You crawl over to her bed from your place on the floor. "But...I could stay the night here...if you want?" You offered, smiling alittle. You offered for her sake, not for a chance to bang her dad while she slept. _Nope_.

"Really?" She asks, surprised you'd even offer...after last time. It may have been years ago but she was still embarrassed about last time you slept over. Her parents were terrible and loud.

"Anything for my bestie!"

Octavia smiled at that and nodded her head. "...Okay."

You clasped your hands together, excited. "We can play Cards Against Humanity: 666 edition and watch Catching Up With The Cunts! It'll be so much fun!" 

Your promise of fun got you a rare laugh from the usually dreary teen and your night of stupidity soon began. 

* * *

It was way past midnight when you woke up to a dry throat. You needed some water and Octavia was fast asleep on her bed, face down and her hair was a mess, looking like a complete bird's nest. You rolled ontop your back and jumped up on sleepy legs and feet from your position on the floor. You rubbed your eyes and quietly cleared your throat. You pulled at the shorts you wore to sleep, you hated wedgies. You fixed your tank top alittle as well as you carefully opened her door.

The place was huge and you couldn't wait to find the kitchen. Man, was it creepy at night. The creepier the better though. Whoever decorated this place deserved a gold metal because jeepers creepers...

Finally, you find the kitchen and _oh my_ aren't you a lucky demon girl because Octavia's dad is in the kitchen, leaning on the counter with his perky ass jutting under his robe; your throat got dryer too. Damn, aren't you thirsty.

Stolas turns his head at the sound of feet and quiet breathing, his red eyes easily seeing you in the dark hallway. He smiles, setting down his glass of wine or blood or whatever demons drink. "Couldn't sleep, little one?"

Him calling you ' _little one'_ with that fucking decadent fucking voice has your panties getting wet already. His eye lids lower, gentle smile on his face as you nod, almost shyly coming into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah. I'm kinda thirsty." You confirmed, awkwardly clearing your throat. 

Stolas hums, turning around, hand under his chin. "How old are you again?" _Like it fucking matters._ But the irony of the question was hilarious. 

"Nineteen." 

"You want a drink?" Stolas asks, smirking.

You grin, feeling absolutely scandalous. "Fuck yes."

He beckons you over and gets another glass before pouring you up some red ass liquor. "Atta girl." He chuckles, sliding it over and watches with mirth as you basically down it in one go. 

"Another one!" Is your hearty request as you put the glass back on the table. 

"I can see why Octavia keeps you around." Stolas sighs. "You haven't changed at all, Y/n..." He sounds wistful. 

Yeah, you haven't changed much. Yes, you got taller, you look alittle different but you're still that little demonic brat Octavia is attached at the hip with.

"I haven't, Mr. Goetia." You shake the glass. "May I have some more?"

"Just alittle." He says, but fills it to the brim. Why is he recklessly indulging you? Is he stupid? Lonely? Both? Probably? Yes. "But no more after this, okay?" 

"Mhm..!" You agree while filling your mouth again, comedically. This stuff was better than that new acidic soda that came out two months ago. Rich demon folk sure had the good shit.

You huff a sigh of relief after you swallow and catch Stolas staring at you. You stare back, setting your glass down. You can feel both the hearts in your chest beating faster and faster. You blink. "What..."

He glances away for a moment, gently tapping his claws on the counter, before he looks at you again, questionably. "Y/n, do you have a boyfriend...or a girlfriend?"

_'????'_ You can't believe he's making the first fucking move. Thank Lucifer. "No...why?"

Stolas stands to his full height and you almost forgot how much taller than you he is. His robe was open, open all the way; he looked so good-- and _oh,_ if you look down now you'd see the outline of cock in tight ass briefs and his neck is long and bite-able. You just want to throw yourself at him. Like _now._ Red eyes zero in on you and he looks absolutely intimidating as he towers over you, invading your personal space. 

Stolas hums, sultry, feigning curiosity. "You wanna fuck me, huh?" He asks, like he already knows. Like he's known all this time that you've liked him more than you probably should've. His choice of words make you pulse with _need._ He gently grasps your chin, soft feathers tickling your skin and he brings his face closer to yours, bowing his head easily. "Do you want to fulfill your filthy little wet dreams of me shoving my cock into all your tight little holes?"

Your throat was dry again and all you could do was swallow your spit. Your throat tightened and relaxed and Stolas seemed to shiver at that. His hand slowly slid down your throat and he wrapped his warm hand around it, firmly. You moved closer to him, you needed to be as close as you could. Your hands clutch at his silky satin robe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thirst next chapter 😌 sorry it was gonna be 1 whole chapter. 
> 
> just didn't want this to get deleted


End file.
